Pick and Choose
by Valexian rose
Summary: Because people seemed to like RaW, PaC is the second part... It was very common for siblings to sleep in the same bed, but when Tris has a nightmare, she struggles internally over sleeping alone, or looking to get some comfort from Caleb.


**A few of you wanted a continued version, so here it is. I admit I have many more** **half way written out, but I** **haven't recently had the drive to write for Divergent, only other outside stories. But here you are.**

It had been a few weeks since Tris and Caleb had done the unspeakable. She hadn't minded when she moaned his name, and when he did the same for her she loved it. She loved feeling him pound roughly and fully into her. From what she could tell, he liked it too. The small content smiles he would send her way whenever they happened to be in the same room together. It was that satisfied look after sex that he gave her, which somehow sent wild sivers down her spine. But having sex with her brother wasn't just sex, to her it seemed like much more. Caleb should have been the last person she should pick to make love with, but not one part of her regretted it. In fact, most of her craved more.

Christina reached over and tapped her vacant eyed friend, snapping her out of whatever la la land that made her spanish lips curl at one end. Tris shook her head slightly before looking up at her frizzy haired friend. "Is something on your mind?" Christina asked the obvious, "We've been trying to get your attention for a while now," Tris's eyes widened the slightest bit, her teeth teasing her lip before answering, "Sorry, what did you need?"

"Oculus is over, we were wondering if you had any movie in mind?" She gestured to Tobias, Lauren, Uriah, Zeke-who was new to the group, and Marlene. Tris noticed the placement of Lauren's hands on Tobias's shorts and instantly looked away from them. She didn't care if they fucked, as long as it wasn't in her house. Will caught her attention as the blonde made his way to the kitchen, pulling out a popcorn bowl. "How about," She paused, picking a movie she hated would give her the excuse to get up and go to her room. "Quarantine, have you guys seen that?" Many of them shook their heads, she smirked and got up, pulling the back of her hoodie down past her butt, and walked over to her movie collection. Pulling out Oculus and putting in her selected movie. She walked over to the kitchen, stopping next to Will who was watching the popcorn be made.

She opened a cabnet and frowned, "God damnit," She cursed, Tobias had put the cookies up high again. With a huff she stood on her tip toes, struggling to get the so craved white chocolate chip macadamia cookies. Her fingers barely skimming the shelf they sat on she contemplated jumping onto the counter, but a hand on her lower back made her freeze. Soft lips met her cheek and she felt Caleb stand behind her, pressing himself into her ass as he reached up to get her forgotten cookies. She bit her lip as slick wet dripped from her lower regions. He brought them down to her reach but still pressed against her, his other hand now sliding up her hip and under her hoodie. Much to his delight he found she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath as his nails teasingly scraped up her side.

She grabbed the now meaningless cookies from him and placed them on the counter, effectively pressing her tight round ass back against him. His fingers gripped just under her bra, and she smirked, pulling away and turning to face him. Caleb's thin lips pulled into a smirk at the red tint on her cheeks. She leaned up closer to him, pressing her fingers to his chest, "Pretty bold move Caleb, can I get ya somethin'?" He placed his hands on her hips and grabbed the cookies behind her, effectively trapping her petite body between the counter and his aching body. His dark slate green eyes washing over the contours of her face. He handed them to her and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Matter of fact, you can," He poked her stomach and sides quickly, making her giggle furiously as he tickled her.

Then suddenly her bare feet were off the ground and she was thrown over his shoulder, she laughed a hearty laugh as he spun her around. Then slowing down and running to the occupied living room. Tris gasped when she fell from his grasp, fear hitting her just before the couch did, she bounced and giggled. Caleb looked down at her riled up form and grinned. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs, sitting next to her with her legs over his lap. Simultaneously they looked up at the confused eyes of their guests. Tris tried hard to fight the grin that was overtaking her lips, Caleb wet his lips and offered them all a smile before saying gruffly, "Hope you don't mind my intrusion," Christina shrugged and replied, "You're welcome to join us Caleb, and you can get next movie pick if you stay after this," He smiled at Tris's friend. "I might do that," He told her.

Tobias was eyeing the siblings as if they were conjoined twins. His eyes not missing the smooth curve of Tris's legs on her brother's lap, he felt a pang of jealousy before remembering the bleach blonde cheerleader in his arms. "Nice to know you two are getting along," Tobias said rather venomously, Tris's grey doe eyes landed on him accusingly. Caleb smirked and nodded, "It's good to know I can still 'get along' with my sister," He replied coolly, ignoring the glare he received for dodging the real question. Christina noticed the tension between the two boys, as did Tris, making her shift uncomfortably in her spot, she didn't want to have to pick and choose who she should be with, after all, her heart already chose. "Thank you for the popcorn Will," Uriah broke the silence, shoving the buttered kernels in his mouth. Marlene giggled at his gluttony as Zeke tried to take some as well.

Christina played the movie, and they all fell silent. Tris had sat up and snuggled closer into her brothers side, noticing that he would rub his thumb on her thigh when an erie part came up. Eventually, because the movie itself was quiet, Tris found herself dozing off into the side of her brothers warm body. She struggled to stay awake for the sake of her friends, but when Caleb put an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer, she was done for.

Throughout the thriller, Caleb had watched her snuggle and pass out against him, her face youthful, relaxed, her jaw slack and her pink lips parted. His hand played with the long strands of dirty blonde hair. By the end of the movie, it was 3 A.M. and everyone had to go home. He didn't dare move from his sister's tight grasp, Christina was the only one to linger after everyone had gone. Caleb looked at her questioningly, "We need to talk," He bristled, he was thankful he wasn't in a relationship, because she looked terrifying when she spoke those words. She pulled herself up to sit on the couch and turned on a few lights, not bright enough to wake Tris however. She crossed her legs and faced Caleb. "I know,"

"Know what?" He tried, she rolled her eyes,

"About you and Tris," He bristled and tensed up, eyes narrowing at her, brows furrowing. "And I want to say, don't even try to lie to me, I'm a walking lie detector," She said quietly, "Got it?" She quipped. He nodded stiffly, not sure if she was here to criticize them, or something else. "How did you find out?" He asked, genuinely curious,

"Marlene needed help with the lemonade, and I was concerned about my friend, so I looked for you and went up the stairs, I heard you both through the door." He blushed,

"Sorry," She shrugged laughing a little,

"It was awkward, don't get me wrong, and I was shocked, like to the bone. I never expected, you and Tris.. You're siblings," She struggled with the picking out the right words. Finally she sighed, "Look, at first, I was repulsed because I didn't know what to say, or what to think for that matter. But," She said, smiling lightly as her eyes landed on Tris, "I've been thinking for a few weeks now, and in other parts of the nation, what you're doing is completely normal. I've decided to accept whole heartedly what you two are to each other. And I will have your backs if anyone else is a total fuck tard about it," Caleb chuckled, weight lifting from his shoulders. Knowing that Tris will be relieved to hear Christinas opinion. "Thank you," He said quietly, she smiled at him before giving him a death glare, "If you hurt her-so help me God-"

"That's the last thing I would ever do," He says, "Honest," A silence overtakes them, the only sound is their breathing and the soft murmurs falling from Tris's lips. Caleb allowed his head to lean back into the couch and his glossy eyes to drift closed. A deep dark comfort creeping up his limbs. "You love her, don't you," She said, he opened his slate eyes and looked at her lazily, "I always have, even since we were little," He replied softly, "I noticed I loved my sister differently than other kids, I was made fun of it when I was little. I didn't care though, as long as I took it instead of her. But now that she's almost 18, I'm glad I got the opportunity to tell her sooner rather than later. Though it's a bit strange, because I'm almost 19, and this relationship is basically frowned upon,"

"Well fuck them," He raised a brow, "You two are adorable, and that shit that Tobias is pulling is ridiculous, I had to literally squeeze Will's hand to not slap the shit out of him," She said hotly, he resisted the urge to laugh at her excessive cursing and compulsive want to slap Tobias. Tris stirred and made a squeak against him, Caleb looked down at her now contorted face. He sighed softly and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I think I should get her to bed, you're welcome to stay the night, it is late, and people are crazy," Christina laughed and waved him off, "No, I've got it, Will and I have a date tomorrow morning, and I miss my bed," Caleb smiled and sat Tris up gently, holding her shoulder.

Christina gathered her things and showed herself out as Caleb hooked his arm under Tris's legs and lifted her up. She fell into his chest as he carried her upstairs, placing her gently down in her bed, moving the covers over her legs up to her waist, knowing she would kick them off later anyway. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled lightly, bending down and kissing her cheek. There was no denying that he loved her, loved her the way a man loved a woman. He knew that they would face their friends different opinions, and he had to pick and choose his battles, he didn't want to lose any of his friends, or force hers away. But really all of this was one of life's tests, he kissed her lips softly before walking back to his room.

For the last couple of days, he had ached for her touch again, to feel her. Tris was beautiful, and he loved making her feel that way. He had loved hearing her moans, the ones he elicited from her, the way her body moved with his. He fell asleep with the thought of asking her if she'd want to sleep with him again.

Tris shot up, a muffled scream bursting from her, her body trembling, her eyes wide. Her grey fog eyes teary, salt rubbed an open wound at the back of her eyes and she cried. Her hand covering the body racking sobs that poured from her like a broken dam. Hot tears dripped noisily onto her blanket, her shivers and struggling panting lungs burning in her chest. Never had she imagined Tobias going down on her forcefully, she was powerless to stop it. What really got to her was her inability to stop him from killing her brother. Who looked at her with the most adoring and sad look. She felt disgust and disturbed that Tobias would do that. But he wouldn't, would he? Suddenly fear coursed through Tris's body, she shot from her queen sized bed on wobbly legs. She paded quickly across the hall, about to yank open Caleb's door before she caught herself.

The question popped into her head as to how she got into her bed when she passed out on the couch. She bit her lip, Caleb must have carried her up, was she heavy? She shivered, she hoped it was Caleb that carried her and not Tobias. He was the type of person to jump on things he wanted, highly ambitious. She stood in front of her older brothers door, contemplating his reaction to her intrusion. Doubt flooded her mind, Tris being very unsure still of his feelings of her. Sure, he said he was in love with her, but what part of her. Just as she began to turn on heel and return to her room, his door swung open.

Messy haired and shirtless, Caleb stood in front of his younger sister, half asleep and bleary eyed. He took in the wide surprised eyes, the beautiful wavy dirty blonde hair that stuck out and tangled in odd places, the stressed frizz at the top of her head. How her shorts are off and she stands only in her hoodie and underwear in front of him at God knows what hour. He blinked his sleepy lush green eyes and offered a sheepish grin, forgetting that he was standing in front of her in only his boxers. "Caleb," She was the first to speak,

"Tris, what are you doing up?" He was genuinely confused, his sleepy mind refusing to cooperate with him. "I.. I couldn't sleep," She says softly, he stared at her, waking up as he did, taking in her puffy pink eyes and ripped red lips. She bit them too hard. Without notice, he pulled her into a bonecrushing hug, his arms encircling her protectively. She let his hot skin infuse against her, melting her to the core, burning at first before soothing like hot candle wax. All too soon Caleb pulls away from her, his fingertips skimming down her arms before lacing his fingers with hers. The urge to kiss her making him lean forward and brush his lips against hers, her beautiful eyes closed as she kissed him back gently. He squeezed her hands and pulled away before he actually started giving in, looking down at her beautiful face.

Wordlessly he lead her down stairs, and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a cold water bottle, opening it and drinking it slowly. She tried not to watch how his adam's apple bobbed with each gulp. She wet her lips with her tongue involuntarily, playing with her sleeves until she noticed the half empty bottle gestured to her. She noticed how red his lips looked, how water rested and soaked into his skin, how they were parted slightly, how his eyes were half open and locked on her. She took it from him and drank, eyeing him for a few moments before closing them. Drinking differently than normal, brushing the tip of her tongue on the inside of the bottle. Caleb's brows furrowing for a moment, as his eyes lock onto the way her tongue curls and swirls in the bottle.

She pulls the now empty bottle away from her lips, her tongue rubbing against her lips as to get more of the liquid. He looked at her, struggling with his turned on mind to keep his hands to himself, but right then, he wanted nothing more than to just take her on the counter. Caleb barely noticed the shortage of breath in his lungs and how he was panting lightly. Hot static traveling through his nerves, and an unmistakeable throbbing begun in his pants. She watched as his pupils dilated and he grabbed her face and kissed her with fiery passion.

She moaned softly at the intensity and want of his lips moving against hers, her fingers tracing up his chest to his neck, her fingers teasing the short brown hair. He swiped his tongue along her bitten raw lips, making her mewl and tug on his locks, effectively making him growl predatorily against her. His thin fingers gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises, want hung heavy in the air, as neither of them have felt the others touch again until today. Tris felt heat rise and threaten to melt her insides when his thumbs hooked in the waistband of her panties. She moaned and pulled away from him when he pressed on the soft skin under her protruding hip bone.

His lips found hers immediately after, tasting like water and minty chocolate. She savored the sweet taste and soft lips on hers. But the burning in her core didn't subside, his feverish kisses turning into a battle of dominance between tongues, the air around them different than last time. Her skin shivered as she tugged his hair, tilting his head back, making him groan. The sound making the wetness in her core drip out like melted metal. She kissed and nipped with her teeth and lips down his neck, soothing any bite with her swirling tongue. She decided to do something new in the back of her mind, she kissed to his adam's apple and licked down from it to the middle of his chest. He shivered, and she noticed that his toned chest had goosebumps.

She smirked and placed open mouthed kisses to one side, testing what he liked and didn't when she kissed his nipple. He hummed when she rubbed her tongue over it experimentally. Her nails scraping up his toned stomach lightly but enough to give him a burning tingly sensation. Tris teases his bud with her teeth before moving to the other one, dipping her fingers precariously lower each time. Her fingertips finding the soft happy trail from below his navel into his boxers. She couldn't fight the smirk on her lips as she licked the neglected nipple, noticing how Caleb's strong hands gripped the counter behind him.

Her fingers hooking under the waistband of his boxers and tugged away from him, letting go and letting it snap back into place, making him groan and look down at her. His eyes filled with lust, she smiled and tugged his boxers down gently, brushing the fabric teasingly against the soft skin of his throbbing member. Her lips kissed up his neck slowly and eventually found his parted lips. He hummed against her lowly and struggled to let her feel what effect she had on him.

Well, he tried until her fingers traced a gentle and agonizingly slow pattern over his tense abdomen and the dip in his hips, not going as fast as he'd like. Then again, if he had it his way, Tris would be mewling and crying out his name on the kitchen counter. His attention caught when she bit down on his lip and pulled teasingly, he kissed her full on and hungrily then, not allowing her to protest. Caleb reached up, one hand lifting her hoodie to her waist as the other tangled in her messy blonde locks. Moaning into her mouth as he was finally freed from the restraints of his plaid shorts. Courtesy on her part as she rubbed and teased the hilt with feather light touches. So much to the point that the hot tingles began igniting every inch of his skin, then suddenly she wrapped her fingers rather snug around the shaft, making him groan and pull away from her soft caressing lips.

His head tilted back slightly and his lips parted as she rubbed her hand slowly up and down his length. His hands gripping the counter once again. He shivered as her thumb skimmed a sensitive spot below the head, his skin prickling as his stomach got tighter. He gasped through his teeth when he felt her tongue slide against his groin, her finger playing with the pre-cum at the tip. She did something bold and rubbed the tip of her tongue around the hilt slowly. Then started kissing down the shaft, licking each spot she kissed, his eyes fell on her and his fingers tangled in her hair. His nails gently scraping her scalp, soft pants falling from him as her hands ceased to work him. He almost growled in disdain, but his eyes widened and he drew in breath sharply as he watched the flat of her soft tongue, slide over the head of his throbbing needy member.

When she stuck the tip in her mouth he tilted his head back and moaned, struggling not to jerk his hips into her. His eyes fluttering shut as her tongue caressed and teased the head of his cock, her hand still working what her mouth could not. When she skimmed her teeth against his sensitive tip and brushed her nails down his shaft, he groaned low in his throat as electricity shot up his spine, effectively bucking further into her hot mouth. Caleb looked down, one hand tangled tight in her hair and the other gripping the counter for dear life. Goosebumps crawling up his arms as her tongue flicked over a sensitive spot. His eyes watching her lips, how they moved and how soft they felt around his member.

Not doing much with her other hand, Tris reached up and traced drawled circles in his tightening abdomen, her nails scraping the skin teasingly and her fingertips soothing away the soft burn. Her fingers tracing lower and lower down until they brush the base of his length. His eyes rolling back as a soft moan bubbles from his throat, his hand pushing gently on the back of her head. Willing her to take more of him, she relaxes her throat and slowly begins to bob her head back and forth, taking in more of him each time until there's a bit of reflex that stops her. Her hand working what her mouth cannot she sucks and rubs what she can with her tongue, still slowly bobbing her head. Her lips gliding around the shaft smoothly but still creating a delicious amount of friction.

She feels him tense up as she strokes him faster with her hand, his own gripping her hair almost painfully, but it was something in the way he twisted her locks that only added to her arousal. So when she bobbed her head particularly deep, he bucked and moaned her name, his lips falling open as his pants became heavier. His finger tugging on her tendrils making her moan in satisfaction, her throat and mouth vibrating around him, making him buck his hips again. Then suddenly his eyebrows knitted together as his stomach flexed hard, a quick moan falling from his lips as he tried to push her back at least a little. Her teeth skimmed the underside of his length, brushing the rim of the head teasingly but enough to push him to the edge. Her name came out as a shout as hot static spread up his abdomen and back making him jerk his hips against her lips as he pulsed in her mouth. His hot cum sliding down her throat with a bit of resistance, the flat of her tongue caressing the underside of the tip as she milked him.

His body almost limp as he emptied himself in her mouth, his pants heavy in the air as he pulled back from her lips. Leaning back against the counter as he struggled to gather himself, his hand untangling from her hair gently as he looked down at her with sated eyes. His body hot and tingly, numbness threatening to take him over, he watched as Tris licked her lips and pulled up his boxers for him. Caleb closed his eyes and let the aftershocks of bliss rock through his veins and spread fire over his skin. Tris got up from her knees and washed her hands, rinsing her mouth as well before getting another cold water bottle and drinking from it. She felt his arms drape around her, his hands meeting at her stomach under her jacket. She smiled and leaned her head back against him, pleased with herself at her effect on him. He pressed soft kisses on her neck and under her ear before holding her tighter.

Despite the aching between her thighs and the slick she felt against her throbbing folds, she felt satisfied with pleasing him. Happy that he was there, allowing her to do so at all. Tris turned in his arms and looked up at him, a goofy grin spreading across his lips, adoration clouding his heavy lidded eyes. She stood on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, loving how he tasted. She pulled away and looked up at him, teasing her lip with her teeth. He spoke first, "What is it?"

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked sheepishly,

"Yeah, my bed is yours," He says with a smile, taking her hand in his and leading her back to the stairs. The soft thuds of their feet sounding against the hardwood floors, "Are you sure?" She prods, the worries of her nightmare returning. He leads her into his dark room, the smell of him flooding her nose as he sat her on his bed. Moving under the covers next to her and laying down he answers, "Well you're here now," He states, "Besides, what girl should have to pick and choose where she sleeps?" He cocks up an eyebrow, but his eyes are closed. Tris doesn't stop her hand from cupping his cheek, or her thumb rubbing the cheek bone under his eyes. "Not me," She mumbles, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

Lying next to him and snuggling herself against him, letting his arm drape over her waist. Her nose brushing his collar as she drifted into darkness, relaxing her body as his scent and his warmth cradled her and soothed her to the much lighter feelings of deep sleep.


End file.
